Dragon Tales
by ShadowJackal35
Summary: A collection of short stories and memes simply for my amusement. It will include other characters but for now it centers around your favorite one-eyed, brash and loud-mouthed Engrish speaking general Date Masamune. And of course it's another crappy DATExOC fic, created to piss off other fan girls. I'm certainly predictable, aren't I?
1. Jealousy

**100 Memes Challenge**

#1 – Jealousy

"Don't talk to me Masamune… I already told you, I'm _not_ mad!" Kazehaya Rin snipped at an overgrown branch on the bonzai tree she was taking care of slightly more forcefully than she needed to. The intensity of her actions contradicted with her words and after years of knowing the young woman, the one-eyed general who kept her company knew to trust her actions over her words.

Date Masamune only smirked as he asked his younger and very irritable wife, "Oh? Are you sure?" Rin nodded vigorously and the one-eyed general's smirk only widened as he said sarcastically, "Well that's good to hear then. I would have thought you were **_jealous_** or something. After all, what woman wouldn't be against _Saica Magoichi?_"

"…"

"Yup," Date nodded sardonically, "I'm glad you aren't, in any way, **_resentful _**of her."

Rin narrowed her eyes at him, looking up from the bonzai tree. She asked, "What does that mean? I don't understand."

Masamune smiled now, for as knowledgeable as Rin could be in the English language (as she used to switch between her native tongue and it like him before they were married), even she didn't know all the words in Masamune's vocabulary, and he frequently had to translate for her.

"Oh, **_you know_**…" Masamune shrugged casually, "Jealous. Resentful. Careful now, that **_jealousy _**could earn you a _Hannya _mask."

Rin flushed as she glared at him and said indignantly, "Me? _Jealous? _Of that… _Mercenary_?" She sniffed as she spat out the word bitterly. "_As if!"_ She went back to trimming her miniature tree. "Me!" she muttered again. "No _way_."

Masamune chuckled quietly to himself. Her blatant anger in situations like these never failed to amuse him no matter how deep of trouble he was in. He smiled to himself again and Rin began eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well if you aren't jealous, then what are you?" he asked, "Because it's increasingly obvious that you aren't happy with my arrangement of the Saica Faction." Rin looked away guiltily as he continued, "And if I'm not mistaken, you seem to know Saica Magoichi quite well yourself."

Rin winced slightly as she said stiffly, "I… I just don't trust mercenaries in general." She snipped another branch off her tree and grimaced now. "Mercenaries are never up to any good, nor are they ever trustworthy. They work solely for their own cause and they'll backstab you in a flash if there's a higher reward. Why else do you think they don't have a lord to rely on?"

He laughed loudly now and she eyed him suspiciously, "What?" she finally asked.

He calmed his laughter and shrugged nonchalantly before replying, "Oh… _Nothing_…" she continued to eye him as he said, "I was just thinking that those are awfully harsh words for one who used to be a mercenary herself. Though you're wasting your energy because there's clearly nothing going on between myself and Saica Magoichi... You of all people should understand that, am I right?"

She didn't say anything and he laughed at her again. They sat quietly together and so he asked, "So am I right?"

"About what?"

"You're jealous."

"I'm not-"

"Because that's perfectly okay with me," he grinned as he slunk behind her to grip her wrists tightly and nuzzle the crook of her neck, "I think a **_jealous_** woman is a **_sexy _**one. They make **_playtime_** more **_fun _**in their attempt to show their superiority."

"_No_," she said again forcibly and wrestling herself out of his clutches. "And do you _always _have to make a sexual reference to everything?"

Her face had turned as red as Sanada Yukimura's clothes and Date smirked at her predictability. Just as Date had planned, for even though he knew she couldn't completely understand the meaning in his words, she caught it in his actions, and they were loud and clear. Even now, with two years of marriage under their belt, she was still as squimish as a virgin when it came to P.D.A and the mere talk of sex could set her face ablaze for hours. As amusing as it all was to Date, he had to admit, the girl had to **_chill out_**. It made things very difficult when he wanted to 'play'.

"So that comment you made about Saica being a 'flirtatious, cheating whore with her head up her ass' was made completely on friendly terms?" he asked, taking the plant shears out of Rin's hands and placing it on the floor behind them. No need to have her waving them about in her excitement and taking out his only good eye.

Rin's blush deepened as she said defensively, "I never said any of that!"

"But you implied it." He pointed out reasonably.

She shook her head, "No, not at all, you-"

"Then you normally welcome guests with snarky comments and hostile behavior?"

"_No," _she said firmly._ "You're _just reading into things too deeply."

"But you _do _think that about her, don't you?" Date asked.

Rin didn't reply but she didn't have to. By the way she pressed her lips tightly together and wouldn't meet his eye, he knew he got her. He could read Rin as easily as an open scroll. The general placed his hands on her waist now and Rin sighed irritably, "Cut it out already! I'm not in the mood for this." She reached behind them for her plant weaponry but he sat in her way.

"Not until you admit that you're jealous," Date said with a grin. The young woman glared as she fought against him, yet it was all in vain. She tried wiggling away but ended up in his lap and he only tightened his grip around her until she knew there was no use struggling anymore. She never won arguments like this.

Finally she sighed again in defeat and said in a heated voice, "It's just that _you're _such a flirtatious cheat yourself, I can never tell when you're serious about another woman or not. Being you, you very well could be and you can get away with it too!"

Masamune suddenly laughed at Rin's weakened self-esteem and he understood her worries completely. True, he may have played along with Magoichi's dominative female personality and made a few wild suggestions himself (after all, what man _didn't_ dream of sharing a night with the ever attractive leader of the Saica Faction when she wore little more than half a shirt and pants so tight you could see the figure of her legs (and more to the point, her ass,) perfectly?)

Rin knew that Date never used the family concubines like he sometimes threatened to do, but it never stopped her from worrying in cases like these. After all, it wasn't uncommon among high-ranking daimyos and lords to have another woman on the side, or two. And with Magoichi's charisma, beauty, and confident personality Rin couldn't help but worry sometimes that the other mercenary would either join her at the infamous One-Eyed Dragon's side, or _take her place_.

Yet in the end, when it came to women and sex, if nothing else, Date Masamune happened to be extremely loyal. As much as a turn on Magoichi's fiery personality and alluring figure could be, no matter how he looked at it, he would never rather have a scary, dominating woman as a partner to his sweet, ever submissive Rin.

He wanted to put all these thoughts into words and tell this woman he loved her and how he would never, _ever_ in his right mind betray her…But he couldn't. Putting feeling in words have never been his specialty and rarely ever during their short marriage had he ever uttered the line "I love you", and he doubted he ever really would, so he settled with what he normally did to show his undying affection.

He kissed her.

Not forcibly like he sometimes did when he let his lust get carried away, but not carelessly like when she seemed so fragile, a single caress could break her. He broke away first, leaving her slightly dazed and breathless.

He cradled her more gently now as he asked softly, "Are you still worried about losing me?"

Rin's face had cooled down slightly and she replied equally as quietly, "No, of course not. I know you would never leave me…"

"Then do you promise to be at least a little more welcoming towards Saica the next time we meet with her? After all, she _is _our guest and it would look bad for the Date if people thought we treated our _paid _subordinates with so little respect."

Rin looked away guiltily and finally mumbled, "Alright… I promise…" Suddenly she smiled brightly and met his gaze cheerfully, "And you're right, I shouldn't be so worried or **_jealous _**after all, because I know I have something Saica Magoichi will never get!"

"Oh?" Date looked at her curiously, arching his eyebrow questioningly at his suddenly devious looking wife. "And what might that be?"

Rin smiled seductively this time as she said with a slightly husky voice, "You."

Date blinked a few times in surprise as the single word sunk into his head and then just as quickly cleared out as Rin did something very interesting with her leg.

* * *

A/N: Ooh yes, yet another Sengoku BASARA fan series for me to drabble about. I got this idea when I was playing the video game for Ps3 (Samurai Heroes) and I really have to say, as much as I absolutely _**LOVE** _Magoichi, her attitude can really get on my nerves and I think it's just because I'm jealous of her character. And so. My story is born. Besides, like Kotaro Fuma she's a really great character who doesn't get a lot of attention so this is my twisted way of giving it to her. I'm only sad that she replaces Nohime in the scheme of things... :(

Anyways, more on this series soon. I hope to add other characters in time but this will most likely be more for my OC Rin than anything because if I think up any plots for BASARA I'll most likely just start a new story rather than add it as a chapter here. If that makes any sense.

And so, I thank you for reading this and I hope you continue to follow it.

- Jackal

(P.S - I often joke that Magoichi is a hermaphrodite in disguise because of the fact that she's historically depicted as male but BASARA decided to screw with it and made him this sexy, demanding female. ... I really must be jealous.)


	2. Precious People

**#2 – Precious People**

A big, blue sky… Full, white clouds… And a blood, soaked earth.

It was a world in which Date Masamune could never, truly feel comfortable in. Sure, he enjoyed the adrenaline rush of battle; the thrill of a victory, and the rewards of a prosperous domain, but what about any other time? When at night, while he just wanted to lay in bed and not have to think about anything but sleep or about what lay ahead of him the next day? Or in the afternoon, when he just wanted to practice his sword swinging in peace and not worry about when he would have to launch the next attack or take another life?

He never asked to be daimyo… He never asked to be in control of so many lives or to hold the fate of an entire land.

So why not give up? Let someone else take care of it for him? Lose in battle even, just to get out of this cursed responsibility?

But… No… He couldn't… Because he had people to protect. Kojuro, who stayed faithful by his side through thick and thin – his Right Eye; his people, whom all looked up to him and kept their faith in the fact that he would never allow harm to come their way, and above all else, Rin, who would always be around for him to talk with, if not to sexually harass and have a good laugh, something he needed very much of after big campaigns.

Yes, they were the reasons that kept him going. They were the reasons he continued to shed blood every day. They were the reasons he could never face defeat.

He would never be able to bear it if he were to lose any of it.

And if he were never to be able to return to his quiet home where he could relax with the only parent he had ever known and the only _wo_man he could ever trust, he knew that they would never forgive him. They would bear a grudge rivaling each other's against him, and they were the last people he would ever want to be hated by.

Date watched the clouds stretch overhead thoughtfully when a female voice broke into his thoughts worriedly, "Masamune… Are you alright?"

He blinked in surprise at Rin, who watched him with mild concern, and Kojuro, who was watching them both from behind her. After a moment of off-balance he smiled at them and rubbed his single eye wearily, "I'm **_fine_**. Just thinking too much; that's all."

"About what?" Rin asked curiously.

He stretched a bit on his back and then rolled onto his side to face the two. He took his time replying; picking instead at a blade of nearby grass. Finally he smirked and said, "I was just wondering when I'd get to see that over-excitable mug of Sanada Yukimura's again. It's been awhile since I've had a good fight"

Rin sighed wearily, as she leaned her cheek onto her palm, "Honestly, you two are just like children… Constantly fighting like that, just when will you two learn to leave each other alone already?"

Masamune shrugged as he murmured thoughtfully, "Perhaps it's because he has something he wants to protect as well as I do…"

"What was that?" Rin asked, not hearing him properly over the sudden breeze that blew past. She brushed a hand over her legs to pin down the folds of her kimono; making sure they didn't float too high off her body.

The one-eyed general smirked and lied, "We'll probably stop fighting when you decide to do a strip dance for me."

Rin's face heated up quickly as she suddenly shouted, "Well _that's_ never going to happen!"

He laughed and pretended to pout with mock sullenness, "I knew it."

Rin huffed and looked away, grumbling something along the lines of 'one-eyed pervert' as Masamune smiled. He glanced over at Kojuro who sat calmly, far enough to not be able to overhear any conversation they might be having but close enough to be at Masamune's side in a flash. He seemed to be enjoying just watching his lord relax for once, and a sort of peaceful expression reflected that as he overlooked the scenery of Oshu.

Masamune chuckled…

Yes…

People like them were the reason why he'd never stop fighting, even at the cost of his life. It was people like them he would never stop loving to be around too… Because they were precious people… At least, to him.


	3. Name

**#3- Name**

"Hey, Rin, want to know something _**cool **_about my name?" Masamune grinned widely as Rin looked slowly up from her book. He was sitting across from her at the small table where she had been trying (and somewhat failing, with Masamune around) to read.

She said somewhat cautiously, "Umm… Sure…?" She waited for him to tell her what it was but he stayed silent. She prompted, "Well, what is it?"

"You have to say it first."

She said, "Ok… Masamune."

He nodded as his grin widened. He said, "_**Okay**_, again."

Rin was stumped now. She said more questioningly, "Masamune?..."

"More slowly." He had moved so sit beside her now and rest his cheek on his palm, his grin widening by the second.

Rin was getting a little more worried now but she did as she was told, "Ma-sa-mu-ne."

"_**One more time**_."

Rin sighed, getting impatient. "Come on Masamune, quit joking around and just tell me what's so great about your name."

He only smirked and she knew he wouldn't say anything until she said his name again. She sighed and said _veeery _slowly, "Maa…saa…muu-" While her lips were puckered on the "mu" sound, Masamune quickly ducked in and kissed her lightly on the mouth.

He stayed there for a moment or two as the shock on Rin wore off but he pulled back just as she was about to kiss him back, now in earnest. She blushed as he smirked and asked, "Didn't I tell you my name was _**cool**_?"

She nodded, her cheeks red and he asked casually, "Want to say it again?" She nodded.


End file.
